


Do Not Go To Beacon Hills

by seekeronthepath



Series: Beacon Hills Gothic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Gothic, POV Outsider, Rumours, Teen Wolf Gothic, perspective of supernaturals outside the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are whispers about Beacon Hills. It used to be a safe place for supernaturals. Now it is not. Do not go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go To Beacon Hills

Have you heard of Beacon Hills? Do not go there. The beacon is a siren song, and you will drown.

Have you heard of the Hale Pack? They were strong in their territory, and they burned. Now they are back. You think they are like a phoenix, reborn from the ashes. They are not a phoenix. It was not that kind of rebirth.

Have you heard of the Argents? They had a code of honour, of retaliation only. Now their code mandates protection. You think that they will keep you safe. Do you know why their code changed? They will not keep you safe.

Have you heard of the Beacon Hills Nemeton? It was an oak tree, hundreds of years old. You think that it will nourish the magic of the land. It will not nourish the magic you are seeking. There is death in its roots.

Have you heard of Beacon Hills? Do not go there. The beacon is a siren song, and you will drown.

**Author's Note:**

> I got such positive reviews on my 'The First Rule of Beacon Hills High' that I decided to try something else with a similar tone. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
